Exile
by MidNightTwist99
Summary: Jesse made himself exile because of something that's not suppose to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Exile

Chapter 1- Eplogue  
What is up everybody. It is I, MidNightTwist99. I've been wanting to do this fanfiction for a while and it took a lot of thinking. So I hope you enjoy it. Also this is my VERY first fanfiction so please be nice. One more thing, this is a (Jesskas) story. I'm doing a Jesskas story is because there's not that many stories on fanfiction or wattpad because people thinks its wrong or gross. But I'm doing this anyway because I ship them. Love is love, ok guys. Enjoy. MCSM forever!

"Lukas, we'll always be together right?"  
"Of course Jesse, nothing can tear us apart. What could go wrong?"

"Jesse! Are you okay? Your fighting style was a bit…off."  
"I'm fine Olivia, I'm just not feeling so well."  
"Maybe you should go see Ivor, you might be sick or something."  
"I hope so…"

"No…NO! This can't be right! Its not possiable! What am I suppose to do?! I can't tell the others about this! What will they say?!

"Jesse you have to tell the others about your condition."  
"No Ivor, I can't do that! If the others find out about this they'll look at me in disguise and Lukas will leave me."  
"Jesse they're your friends, they'll never do that to you. Plus, you can't hide this forever, in a few weeks or months they're going to find out."  
"…then I'll leave."

"Hey Jesse, here are you going?"  
"I'm just…going out for a while Lukas."  
"Okay, well… be back soon. Theirs a really important question I need to ask you."  
"I'll be back Lukas…probably."

Hi. My name is Jesse. The former leader of The Order of the Stone and a highly skilled sword fighter. I'm also good in hand-to-hand combat. Ten years ago, I had to leave my dearest friends and lover to live far away in the forest. With Ivor and Harpors help, I was able to build a house of my own. A new place to call home. Harpor said I shouldn't stress out too much because of my condition. What was my condition you ask?  
I…was pregnant.  
Yes, I'm a male and I was pregnant with Lukas' children. When Ivor told me that I was pregnant I was shocked. I wanted a abortion, but I couldn't pull myself to kill my children…I just couldn't. I didn't want anyone looking at me in disgust of Lukas leaving me, so I decided to leave Minecraftia for good. The others are probably doing better without me and Lukas must have found someone else to love.  
Anyway, after months of mood swings and trips to the bathroom, I finally gave birth to three beautiful children thanks to Harpor. It was a bit akward for me because Harpor had to see my man...Nevermind.  
"Congratulations Jesse, you gave birth to triplets. Two boys and a girl." Said Harpor.  
I had tears in my eyes when I saw my children. They were so beautiful. I've never felt so much pain and joy in my life, I can't believe I've ever thought of killing them…I was a mother.  
"Say something to them." Said Harpor.  
I smiled, tears still in my eyes.  
"Welcome to the world Jace, Lucy,…and Rueben.  
What do you guys think so far? Not bad, uh? 


	2. Chapter 2

**He** **y** _ **everybody** **! I'm back with**_ **a new** **chapter.** **I'm** **surprised that people liked my story. So I've did another chapter and** **I hope** **you like** **it and** **I also** **hope** **I** **continue** **to get** **good reviews. Later!**

 **Chapter** **2-** **ten years later**

 ***Jesses' POV***

"Mom, it's time to get up!"

I groaned as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I opened them seeing my daughter Lucy smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning mom."

"Morning dear. Are your brothers awake yet?"

"Yep, there in the living room with Rosaline."

Rosaline was a kind witch Ivor retrieved for me to help me around the house and take care of the kids.

"Okay, I'll be in there to make breakfast in a sec."

"Okay!" Lucy ran out of my room. I smiled.

Lucy was always so energetic and joyful. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a pink striped, longed sleeved sweater, black pants and pink shoes. She loves to draw, she can build very well, and she's really smart too. Lucy always had this way of making me smile.

Jace always loved adventure and exploring. He has brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wear a orange plane shirt with blue overalls and brown shoes. Almost every day he'll practice his sword fighting skills on a armor rack with his wooden sword I crafted for him and he can be very humorest. He gets that from me.

And than theirs Reuben. He can be adventures like Jace at times too, but he can be shy and he can get scared sometimes. And he'll have his concerns on peoples safety. Rueben has curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He wears a white shirt with red stripes on it, a black sleeveless jacket with a ocelot head on the back, blue jeans and black shoes. He looks exactly like…lukas. Anyway, he enjoys reading books and writing stuff in his journals. He also loves ocelots and he can be a complete mamas boy too.

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen with Rosaline to make breakfast while the kids were outside playing. I looked out the window seeing Jace tackle Rueben down then Lucy jumped on both of them and they all started laughing. I smiled. I loved them so much. They always brought joy into my life. And I will do anything to protect them. No matter what.

 ***Reubens POV***

I was outside paying with my twin brother and sister, Lucy and Jace. Jace pretended to be a zombie chasing me and Lucy while we were running from him.

"Arrgghh!" Jace roared

"Run Reuben, don't let the zombie get you!" said Lucy.

"Can't catch me Jace!" I said

"…" No response

"Jace?"

I turned around seeing Jace leaning against a tree panting hard. Not again.

" Are you okay Jace?" Lucy asked

"Yeah…*pant*… I'm fine. I just got to…*pant*… catch my breath. No worries."

Jace started coughing hard. This Didn't surprise me and Lucy. This has been going on for a month. I told him we should tell mom about his coughing but he said he didn't want to him and that it'll pass in a few more days. But its just getting worst.

"Jace, we really need to tell mom about this. He can help." I said

"Reuben is right Jace, its just getting worst."

"*Cough, cough* I told you guys I'm fine. *cough* it'll pass."

"Breakfast!" mom called. Me and Lucy ran into the house but Jace was falling behind.

We sat at the table to eat breakfast. I stared at my pancakes for a while before I started eating it.

"Everything alright Reuben?"

I looked up seeing mom standing over me. He had a concern look on his face. Jace stared at us.

"Everything's fine mom, I was just in my thoughts again." I said Chuckling nervously.

"Oh…okay"

I signed in relief. I just hope Jace will be okay.

 ***time skip; jesses' POV***

I was doing the dishes while Rosaline was sweeping the floor. The kids were back outside playing.

"Jesse, don't you ever miss them?" said Rosaline

"Miss who?"

"Your friends back in Minecraftia. Don't you miss them or even wonder how there're doing without you?"

I was silent. I really didn't think about that. I was so busy taking care of my children that it didn't come across my mind, but I have to emit it.

"I do miss them…a little. But they're doing just fine without me. They can handle themselves."

"Even Lukas?"

I flinched at that name.

"Especially Lukas. He doesn't need me anymore and I don't need him. He probably found another guy to jerk off or something."

"Okay, but you are planning to tell your children about being in the order and about Lukas being their father?"

"I'll tell them when they're ready. Why do you ask?"

"Because, your children are nine years old Jesse. they're getting to the point when they start to ask certain questions. One day they're going to find out who you really are, nothing is buried forever you know."

"I know that Rosaline, and I will tell them when they're ready"

"I'm not saying you should tell your children now, but I think they're ready to know about you and your friends. But are YOU ready to tell them?"

Just before I can say anything else, Lucy burst through the door panting.

"what's wrong Lucy?" I asked. Lucy took sometime to catch her breath before she could talk.

"It's Jace, something happen to him!"

That immediately got my attention. I ran outside, with Lucy behind me, to see Jace on the ground and Rueben by his side.

"What happen!?" I said panicking

"We were just playing till Jace started coughing really hard till he threw up and then he pass out."

That was all the information I needed to hear.

'Everyone in the house." I ordered, as I picked up Jace and carried him into the house.

Lucy and Reuben went to their rooms while I put Jace on the couch in the living room so Rosaline can see whats wrong with him. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"Whats wrong with him?!" I said, my panicking levels were reaching there limits.

"I'm not sure but his temperature is raising and he's not breathing very well."

"Is there anyway to cure him or something?"

"Yes. I think a heal potion can do the trick. But I'm all out of those."

"Ivor! He has lots of potions. He might even have a heal potion with him. I just need to sneak into town and get it."

"Then its settled. I'll stay back and watch over Jace and the children."

I nodded and went to my room. I opened my closet and grabbed my black hoodie and my mask. This isn't my first time sneaking into Minecraftia. I've snuck in their tons of time (with Harpor and Ivors help at times) to get things I need for my children. Its been a month since the last time I went to Minecraftia. The people there even started calling me the 'Shadow Thief.' Pretty catchy right? They called me that because I wear all black, I'm sneaky and quiet and because I mostly come at night.

After I got my hoodie and my other cloths on, I went over to my chest to grab a few things I needed: a ender pearl, my dimond enchanted sword and a potion of invisibility. Just as I closing my chest something cought my eye. A bracelet. The same bracelet Lukas made for me a few years ago.

 ***flashback***

 _"hey Jesse, I have something for you."_

 _"what is it?"_

 _Lukas gave Jesse the most beautiful, shining diamond he had ever seen._

 _"oh my gosh, it's so made this?"_

 _"One of a kind...Just like you. I wanted to give you something to show how much I love you."_

 _jesse smiled."I love you to Luke."_

 _"now and always?"_

 _"now and forever."_

 ***end of flashback***

"Mom…"

I turned around and saw Reuben. He, Lucy and Jace already knows about me being the Shadow Thief so no secret there.

"Yes Reuben?"

'What happen to Jace is my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"Me and Lucy knew Jace was sick from the beginning."

"For how long?"

"…A months…"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Me and Lucy wanted to tell you but Jace told us not to because he didn't want you to worry and he thought it would just pass."

"But I'm your mother, its my job to worry."

"We know. Now Jace is sick and he gotten worse because I didn't had the courage to tell you when I had the chance. Its all my fault." Reuben said on a verge of crying.

"Reuben."I kneeled down to his level and placed my hands on his shoulders so he can look at me. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Its not your fault, okay? You were just trying not to make me worry so much. Jace will be fine. I'm gonna go get something to help him feel better. I won't be long. Rosaline will take care of you till I get back. I'm gonna need you to stay strong. Alright?"

Reuben nodded. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and went out the back door. I took my black horse from the shed, who I named shadow, and road off towards Minecraftia. Nothing is going to stop me from saving my child.

Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3- without him**

 ***Petra's POV***

Ten years.

Ten. Full. Long. Years.

And Jesse is gone.

The OOTS (order of the stone) have been searching for him for years, We even search the portal hallway. We search sky city, crown mesa, and the spleef place. But there was no luck. There was no trace of him, just… nothing. Eventually everyone gave up on finding Jesse and rumors began to spread that he is dead. But I don't believe those rumors. Jesse was a hero, he faced many things that could have killed him , he couldn't just die. I know deep down in my heart that Jesse is alive and he's searching for us. Somewhere.

And as fo r the OOTS, we're not doing so well without him. Axel miss hanging out with him and joking around with him. Olivia miss his goofy nature, always making her laugh. I miss fighting along side with him. I always had his back and he always had mine. And Lukas, well, he misses Jesse more than any of us. I'm beginning to worry about him. Ever since Jesse disappeared, he barely eats or sleeps, he can get aggressive once in a while, and I can sometimes hear him cry to himself whenever I walk past his room. Me and the others asked why he was like this. He told us that he and Jesse us to date, Lukas wanted to tell us from the beginning but Jesse was afraid that we would look at them in disguise. So Jesse made Lukas promise not to tell anyone until he's ready. To be honest, none of us thought it was disguising. We were all happy for their relationship. I was a bit jealous because I had feelings for Jesse, but if he was happy with Lukas, then I okay with it. Jesse will always be my closest friend.

So anyway, I was walking down the hall to Lukas' room to talk to him. He has been obssess on catching this one thief called ' The Shadow Thief'. He thinks that he had something to do with Jesse disappearance even though we don't know for sure if he had something to do with it or not. I already talked to the others about and we all agreed that Lukas need some rest. I stood in front of his door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Petra. Can I come in please, we need to talk?"

I heard Lukas' footsteps coming to the door than he opened the door. He looked like a mess. His eyes had bags under them and his clothes and hair was all mess up. Usually he would keep his hair great looking as possible but I guess he didn't care anymore.

"Come in." Lukas said.

I walked into his room, which was also a mess. There was thrown balls of paper everywhere on the floor. I looked up at the wall seeing different pictures of the Shadow Thief. One picture had a arrow on it. Scary.

"What do you want talk about?" Lukas said sitting on his bed

"You." I simply said.

"What about me?"

"You are so caught up on catching the Shadow Thief, that you don't even eat or sleep. You need to rest."

"I don't need rest Petra I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Look at yourself, you look like a zombie with good, but messy, hair. I know finding Jesse is really important to you and I know how much you miss, we all do, but you need to sleep."

"I can't sleep!" Lukas stood up and walked over to the wall with all the pictures of the Shadow Thief. "Not with that thief running around her. What if he comes tonight?"

"I already had Olivia set up guards to watch the gates. So IF he comes tonight we'll be ready. Now you need to rest, please Lukas."

Lukas was silent. He didn't say anything.

I signed. "At least do it for Jesse. Do it for him. Please."

Another long silence before I heard Lukas sign in defeat.

"Fine, I'll rest. But only for Jesses sake."

I smiled and nodded. I left his room so he can get some rest. To be honest, I really miss the old happy and innocent Lukas. The new Lukas can get aggressive. Scary even. I signed.

" _Jesse, if only you were here…"_

 ***Jesse's POV***

I rode outside of the gates. I jumped off of Shadow and hid him under a tree. I tied him around the tree and fed him a few carrots to keep him quiet. I looked on top of the gates there were guards everywhere. I took put my potion of invincibility and drunk it, making me completely invincible. I claimed over the wall and snuck past the guards with ease. Once I got past them, I ran striate towards Ivor's lava treehouse. I claimed up the tree and opened the door seeing Ivor looking for something in his chest.

"Ivor." I said.

He jumped startled a bit. "Who said that?"

Right, the potion haven't worn off yet. But its about to in 3…2…1.

"AHH!" Ivor Screamed. " surprise is the number one thing that kills the elderly you know!"

" sorry Ivor, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. What are you doing here anyway, how are the kids?"

"They're fine, but Jace is really sick and he's getting worse. I need something called a heal potion to save him. Do you have one?"

"I do. But its not here."

"Where is it?"

"Its in the temple, in your room. along with most of my important valuables. I had to put it there because Magnus keeps taking my stuff without my permission. So I had to put somewhere where he can't get to it."

"okay, so I just need to sneak in, get the heal potion, and sneak out without being caught. I can do that, no problem."

"Yes, but be careful. Lukas isn't himself when you left ten years ago. He really dose miss you Jesse. Do you ever consider on coming back here. Back home?"

"No." I said crossing my arms. " I'm never coming back here. My home is with my children and Lukas will get over me. There's plenty of other guys for him to date here. I don't love him any more."

"What ever you tell yourself." Ivor mumbled.

"And by the way, you didn't tell them about me or where I am, didn't you?"

"Harpor and I kept our word didn't we Jesse? Your safe, now go. Jace needs you."

I nodded and left Ivor' s tree house. Lucky for me the temple wasn't that far from Ivor's treehouse. I ran around and snuck through the window, which led me to the treasure room. Looking at all of the treasures me and the others have gotten during our portal adventure: The fleet & steel that started the whole portal hoping mess. The eversource we got from that sky city dimension when Aiden and the Blazerods tried to take it over. Jerks. I still wonder if they ever got out of jail. The White pumpkin mask from Cassie Rose the murderer. She's probably dead by now. The red stone heart I ripped from PAMA's main core from crown mesa. I hated that computer so much. And finally the atlas from the sleef competition where I had to fight Hadrian and Mevia for it. I Thought I lost Lukas during those adventures.

I shook my head at that last thought. I don't need Lukas anymore, its over between me and him. I ran out the treasure room and quietly went to my old room. The floor creaked a little but it wasn't loud enough to wake any one up. I opened the door to my room to be greeted with a cold, dark, dusty room. This place looked liked it haven't been clean in years and it looked the same when I left ten years ago. I quickly went into my old chest looking for the heal potion. I saw a shining dark blue bottle that labeled 'Potion of Healing'.

"gotcha." I said with joy. Now Jace will be healed and everything will be okay!

"You got some nerve coming in here pal."

I jumped and turned around when I heard that all to familiar voice. Standing in the doorway was none other than… Lukas.

 **Bum bum buuuuuummmmm! CLIFFHANGER! Will Jesse be able to escape Lukas' wrath and get to Jace on time before it to late? Or will Lukas get his Revenge on 'The Shadow Thief' (A.K.A. Jesse)? Your gonna have to wait til I post chapter four to find out what happens next.** **Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, MidNightTwist99 here. Sorry that I'm not updating that much. I'm really busy at home with helping my mom around the house, watching over my VERY annoying sisters and brother, doing house chores and so on. I'll try to post as much as possible when things start to settle down. Until then I opened you'll enjoy the chapter you've all be waiting for. CHAPTER FOUR!

Chapter 4- close call

*Lukas POV*

I was in my room staring at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep. Just as my eyes were closing, I heard something. It sounded like quiet footsteps. (Not quite enough). I got out from my bed and opened my room door a bit to see who was sneaking around.

It was the Shadow Thief! knew he would come tonight! I shouldn't have let Petra taught me into sleeping tonight!

I saw him go into Jesse's room. I felt rage build up inside me. I wasn't going to let him take anything that belongs to my lover. I took out my diamond enchanted sword and followed him into Jesse's room. I was going to end this. I was in the room with the Shadow Thief and saw took out a dark blue potion from the chest.

"Gotcha." He said to himself

"got some nerve coming in here pal"

I saw him jumped when he heard me. I was glaring at him with anger and held my sword towards him.

"I'm only going to say this once. Surrender now or I will end your life here." I said with so much venom in my voice.

I saw him go into his pocket for something. I quickly attacked him by swinging my sword at him, but I missed. I turned around seeing him outside the room before he took off running. That punk had ender pearls! There's no way I'm letting him escape! I took off after him in a heartbeat.

I followed him into the treasure room and he tried to escaped through the window.

" No you don't!" I shouted.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and threw across the room, away from the window. I closed it and block it with stone blocks. The Shadow Thief looked surprised for a minute before getting up. He took out his enchanted sword and put the blue potion in his inventory.

Whatever he needs that potion for I'm not going to let him escape with it. Alive.

*Jesses POV*

I was shocked when Lukas threw me across the room. I don't remember him being so aggressive! I pulled out my sword and put the potion in my inventory. Me and Lukas started circling each other.

"Don't want to fight you." I said. I lowered my voice so he wouldn't recognize me.

"you should of thought about before you came in here." He said.

He charged at me, lifting his sword in the air. I raised my sword up to block the attack, but the impact of our swords colliding caused me to stumble back and fall. Lukas jumped in the air, planning to stab me. I rolled out of the way and quickly got on my feet as Lukas' sword went through the floor. He yanked it out of the floor and gave me a deadly glare, which was kind of scaring me.

Again, I don't remember Lukas being so aggressive! A bit intimating sure, but never aggressive. Lukas was the most sweetest nicest guy in town. He's never like this. I ducked avoiding a sword going through my head. That was too close.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Lukas shouted. Heard that one before.

Lukas charged at me again and I quickly blocked his sword coming at me. Lukas somehow manage to flick my sword out my hand and kicked me in my stomach hard causing me to fall back on my back again. I tried to get up but Lukas put His foot on my chest and held his sword close to my face.

"Not so slick anymore, huh?" He said in a dark tone. "Now let's see whose under that mask."

Lukas bent over to take off my mask. I began to panic, it can't end like this! If Lukas finds out who I am there's no telling what he'll do. Jace needs me, my child needs me! I suddenly had the strength to kick Lukas off of me, but not before he can take of my mask. Luckily, he didn't see my face. I quickly grabbed my sword, ran , towards another window and smashed myself through it causing glass to fly everywhere. I took of into another run covering my face, I can already tell that Lukas is running after me. But I didn't care. All I care about was getting through the gates and getting to y child.

"Close the gates! Close them now!" I heard Lukas shouted.

One of the guards pulled a lever, causing the gates to close. If I get stuck in here that will be the end for me. Just before the gates can close I quickly did a tuck-n- roll and made it outside. Lukas didn't stop in time so he slammed into the gates. He held his face in pain growling at me. I ran to my horse, Shadow, and rod off as fast at I could. But before I disappeared into the darkness I heard Lukas yelled at me.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME?! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN OR HIDE! YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL FIND YOU!"

*time skip; still Jesse's POV*

I finally made it to my house. Roseline was waiting for me outside.

" are you okay Jesse?" she asked coming towards me.

" I'm a little sore but I'm fine. How's Jace?"

"not well. His skin gone pale and he's not breathing very well."

I jumped off my horse and ran into the house into the house to the couch where I left Jace. I quickly took the heal potion out of my inventory and lifted jace's head up.

"I hope this works."

I poured the whole potion down his throat. When it was all gone, I heard him inhale deeply and his skin wasn't pale anymore. He immediately sat up jumping around.

"whoo! I love this potion! Can we get m-"

Jace was cut off when I pulled him into a tight hug

"Don't ever scare me like that again I thought I was going to loose you."

"I can't breathe."

I immediately let go " sorry."

" it's okay."

"And Jace, the next time your sick please tell me or Rosaline. It was sweet of you that you didn't want me to worry, but I'm your mother you have to let me know these things. Okay?"

"Okay Mom, sorry I didn't tell you before."

" it's okay, I'm just glad your alright."

"jace! Your okay."

Lucy and Reuben came in hugging Jace. I smiled a I watch then hug eachother until Reuben looked at me.

"mom, what happened to your mask?"

I froze. "It,uh, fell off when I was riding on Shadow. Anyway it's getting late, it's time to bed."

"Awwwww." Lucy, Jace, and Reuben said at the same time.

"Can we a least sleep with you tonight." Said Reuben

"And can we listen to another story about the order." Said Jace

Yes, I tell my children about the OOTS but they don't know I was part of the order. And I also changed some of the story a bit.

"will… I don't know." I said.

"Please, just for tonight." Said Lucy

I looked at my children who were giving me the puppy eyes. I knew I couldn't win this.

"All right, you guys win. You can sleep me and I'm only one story."

The kids smiled and ran into my room. I followed the as they got comfortable on my bed.

"So which story about the order do you want to here."

"Can we hear the one about how the new order became heros?"

I smiled. "Sure, it all started one day when three group of friends known as Petra, Olivia, and Axel went to endercon to finally and hopefully beat there rivals, the ocelots. Little did they know that a whole knew adventure is about to begin…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5- we´er moving!?**

 ***Reubens POV***

A week has past after the whole Jace getting sick accident happen. Ever since that day, mom has been acting a bit…off. Everytime I look at him he has this scared look on his face. It was like he was attacked by a maniac or something. I would ask mom what happen on the night he went to go get the heal potion or if he was okay. But he would always say that he was fine and that I shouldn´t be worrying about what happen that night. Sometimes I can help but feel that mom is hiding something from me, Jace, Lucy. But other than that, I still don´t like seeing mom so upset. So I decided to go outside and pick out as many flowers as possible, I picked enough flowers to make a bouquet and ran straight into the house towards moms room. I couldn´t wait to see the look on moms face once he sees all the flowers i picked for him. I was about to open on the door, til I heard Rosaline voice.

¨I don´t think that´s a good idea jesse, your children love it here.¨

¨But it´s the only way to keep them safe from Lukas.¨

I pulled my hand away from the door. What are they talking about? Who is Lukas? I know it was none of my buisness, but I let my curiosity get best of me and I placed my ear against the door to listen better.

¨You don´t understand Roseline, you should have seen lukas that night. He was insane! He tried to kill me.¨

¨That´s because he didn´t know that it was you Jesse.¨

¨I know that, but he was just so… violent. I never seen him like that before. He´s never like that. It´s only a matter of time before he and the order finds us here. We have to move somewhere else before that happen.¨

´ _We´er moving!?´_ I shouted in my head. I heard Roseline sigh behide the door.

¨If your going to do this, I won´t stop you. But you have to tell the children about you being about of the order and everything else. No more lies, and no more secrets.¨

I didn´t hear anything for a while til I heard my mom sigh.

¨I´ll tell after we move tomorrow.¨

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I dropped the flowers on the floor and ran in my room. I can´t believe what I just heard. My mom is making us move, He´s being hunted by this Lukas guy, and he was part of the order of the stone!? Why didn´t he tell us about this? Dosen´t he trust us? I can´t believe he lied to us all these years. I have to tell Lucy and Jace about this.

 ***Later***

¨I don´t believe it.¨ Jace said

¨But it´s all true! I overheard mom and Rosaline talking about it. Mom was part of the order of the stone and we´er moving tomorrow.¨

¨I still don´t believe it¨ Jace said again.

¨Are you sure you heard that right?¨ Lucy said

¨Yes I´m sure. I heard everything from-¨

I stopped talking when mom walked into our room, holding the flowers I picked for him.

¨Thank you for picking out these flowers for me,Rueben.¨ He said

¨oh, uh, y-your welcome¨

¨And there´s something I have to tell you guys.¨

¨Is everything okay mom?¨ said Lucy.

¨Everything is fine. Its just that… well, you see I´ve been doing alot of thinking and I wanted to tell you that… we´re moving somewhere else tomorrow.¨

¨WHAT?!¨ Lucy and Jace shouted at the same time. I stayed silent. I already knew about this.

¨Why are we moving? We love it here.¨ Said Lucy.

¨I know you guys love it here, but this place isn´t safe for you guys anymore . And iḿ not gonna risk you guys getting hurt, so we have to move.¨

¨But why isn´t this place safe anymore? We´er far away from zombies, creepers and other mobs so nothing can hurt us here. So…. why.¨ said Jace

Mom was silent for a while before saying,¨Thats something I´m gonna have to tell you some other time. I don´t want to talk about this anymore. I made my choice.¨ Mom turned to leave.

¨But why can´t you just tell us now!¨ Jace shouted  
¨Thats enough Jace.¨ mom said in his warning tone.

¨But mom-¨

¨I SAID THATS ENOUGH!¨ Mom shouted causing us all to flinch and go silent.¨We´er moving because we have to! So tomorrow morning I expect you all to pack everything you need and be ready to leave. Understand?¨

We were all silent before we all said,¨Yes mom¨ at the same went back to his room leaving all of us with sad faces.

 **(A/N- hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this story and that it´s short, I had a bit of a writers block, school just started, and things are getting a little crazy at home. But I´ll do my best to post more stories. until then, later.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6- Running Away**

¨ wake up.¨

Rueben groan tiredly as he woke up, rubbing his eyes, looking at his sister Lucy.

¨Lucy, it´s six o´clock in the morning. What is it?¨

¨Jace told me to wake you up. He said that he had something to tell us.¨ Lucy said

¨Where is Jace anyway?¨

¨Right here.¨ Jace said, coming in the room, dropping a bunch of apples and carrots on the floor.

¨What are you doing with those?¨ Rueben asked

¨Packing them. You guys need to grab everything you need and meet me outside. We´er leaving.¨

¨Why? Mom said we´er not moving til morning.¨ Lucy said

¨Which is about to be in two more hours.¨ Rueben stated

¨Because, we´re not moving. We´er running away to minecraftia.¨

Lucy and Rueben stared at Jace like he was insane.

¨Your kidding, right?¨ Rueben said, hoping that his brother wasn´t serious.

¨Nope, we´er going to Minecraftia.¨

¨Why on earth would we, three nine year olds, go to Minecraftia?¨ Lucy said

¨To get said so himself. Mom was part of The order of the stone and he never told us about it. He lied to us. If he dosen´t he trust us to tell us the truth, then why should we trust him with anything? I´m not leaving here until I know the truth about , are you guys coming with me or not?¨ Jace said

¨Not. I don´t think its a good idea to run away like this. Mom is gonna have a heart attack when he finds out we ran away.¨

¨Yeah, plus, its dangerous out there with those zombies, spiders, and creepers creeping around at night. Maybe moving out isn´t so bad.¨

¨Quit being such a mamas boy Rueben. I´m not surprised that you still trust mom even when he lied to use.¨ Jace said coldly, making Rueben go silent.

¨You don´t have to be mean Jace. I´m upset that mom lied to us too. We don´t even know where Minecraftia is, we´ll get lost out there.¨Lucy said.

¨True, we don´t know where Minecraftia is. But, I know someone who does.¨

¨Who?¨

¨Moms horse, Shadow. Whenever mom goes to get something we need, he goes to Minecraftia with Shadow. And since Shadow only been to Minecraftia, he knows where it is. We´ll be there in no time. So, whose with me?¨ Jace finished.

Lucy and Rueben were silent. They weren´t so sure about this. Jace sighed.

¨Okay, how about this, if we make to Minecraftia before the sun goes down, we stay there for at least a few days and head straight back home¨

¨And if we don´t make it to Minecraftia before the sun goes down?¨ Lucy asked.

¨Then we go right back home, I´ll put this whole thing behind me and I´ll take the blame for running .¨

Lucy and Rueben thought about it for a while before agreeing on Jace´s plan.

¨Alright Jace, we´er with you. But if anything goes wrong its on you.¨

Jace just smiled and shrugged. They started to collect all the things they need for the trip. Lucy started to collect as much apples and carrots as possible, Jace took his wooden sword and went outside to get Shadow, and Rueben grabbed his journal that his mom got for him for his 8th birthday. He never really wrote anything in it because he didn´t know what to write about. Since this might be a long trip, he might as well use it so he´ll have something to do.

He quietly went into his moms room finding him asleep on his bed. He quickly wrote something in his journal, torn out the page quietly and place it beside him on his desk. Rueben stood on his toes and gave Jesse a kiss on his forehead.

¨We´ll be back soon mom, I promise.¨

Rueben left the the room, but not before looking at his mother one last time and closing the door. Rueben and Lucy met Jace outside with Shadow.

¨Is everybody ready?¨ Jace asked. Everyone nodded.¨okay, lead the way Shadow.¨

Everyone climbed on to Shadow and straight towards Minecraftia.

 ***Seven hours later***

 ***Jesse´s POV***

I woke up yawning. I was up half the night thinking where to move to. I was thinking all night til I finally decided to go to Sky City which is now Land City. Milo and Isa finished rebuilding they´er city on land years ago. There´s lots of kids around they´er age for Rueben to play with, Lucy would love to join milo´s building club, and Jace would love to train with Reggie. He´ll become a great warrior there. It´s a perfect place for them to live. All I had to do is go back to Minecraftia as Shadow Wind, get the atlas and the fleet and steel, go to Land City and convince Milo and Isa not to tell the others where I am. And since the people back in Minecraftia expects the ´Shadow Wind´ to only come at night, I´ll go today while my kids are packing with Rosaline. But I have to be stealthy since there´s more people in daylight. I still remember where the temple is to the portal hallway, so thats when I´ll tell my kids the truth about everything. The only thing I´m hoping on is that I don´t run into Lukas again. Not after that night.

I got out of bed and started walking to the kids room. I notice how quiet it was in here, which was weird. Normally Lucy is the first one to wake before anyone else and wake everyone up. I would hear Jace practicing his sword fighting skills in they´re room, Rosaline would be either making breakfast or cleaning the house and Rueben would be helping her before I get out of bed. But today it was like no one was in the house.

 _´The kids might be still upset about moving today.´_ I thought to myself.

I did yelled at them yesterday, almost scaring them to death. I should apologize for snapping at them. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

¨Kids, I´m sorry that I yelled at you yesterday and I´m sorry that we´er moving. I know how much you love it here, but you have to understand that we have to move. I promise that I´ll tell you everything later today. Okay?¨

No response.

¨Kids?¨

I opened the door only to find three empty beds. I began to panic.

¨Rosaline! Rosaline wake up!¨ I shouted

Rosaline came out her room yawning.

¨Whats wrong Jesse?¨ She asked

¨Its my kids, They´er gone! I can´t find them anywhere!¨

¨Jesse, first of all, calm down. Secondly, They might be outside. You go check out there, I´ll look around a bit more in here.¨ Rosaline said.

I nodded and ran outside. But there was nothing . My panic levels reached its limits.

¨RUEBEN! JACE! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS ISN´T FUNNY! COME OUT NOW!¨ I shouted at the top of my lungs.

¨Jesse, I found something.¨ Rosaline came to me with a note in her hand. ¨It´s from Rueben.¨

I took the note and started to read it.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Me, Jace, and Lucy know about you being about part of the order of the stone._

 _And as much as we want to know why you lied to us and why didn´t you tell us_

 _for all these years, we decided to go to Minecraftia on our own and know the_

 _truth. We´ll be back in a few days. I´m really sorry that we´re running off like_

 _This, but we need to do this. We´ll be back soon, I promise._

 _From, Rueben._

 _P.S. This is all Jaces idea, not mine or Lucys._

I stood there, frozen. This was my worst nightmare come true. My children know my secret and now they´re heading towards Minecraftia to tell the others about me. What will the other do when they find out that the kids are mine? What will they do when they find out that lukas is they´er father? What will Lukas do? I have to stop them from reaching Minecraftia before its too late.

I looked up at Rosaline, seeing he with my black hoodie and sword.

¨Wheres shadow?¨ I said, taking my hoodie and putting it on.

¨He´s gone too. The kids must have taking him along with them. Your gonna have to go on foot. I´ll stay behind just in case they come back.¨

I nodded and started walking towards Minecraftia. Without my horse Its gonna take me a day to get there on foot. Once I find my kids, they are so grounded.


End file.
